welcome_to_bloxburgfandomcom-20200213-history
Work
Work is the primary method of earning money in Welcome to Bloxburg. Each job earns the player a different amount of money. The player will earn money every time they complete a Task. Upon completing a set number of Tasks, the player will be promoted, and earn more money per Task. In order to actually receive the money, the player will cash out a check once they end their shift. There are currently 11 jobs in the game. Jobs Cashier at Bloxy Burgers As a cashier at Bloxy Burgers, the player will be using a register to take the orders of customers. A customer will walk from a single file line up to an occupied register and announce their order, which the player will put into the register by clicking the stated food items. Once the customer receives their food, they will find a place to sit down, eat their food, and then leave. If the player puts in the wrong order, the customer will exclaim something along the lines of "That's not what I ordered!" before walking out of the restaurant. If the player waits too long, then the customer will simply exit the restaurant without saying anything. A level one player will earn 8 dollars per completed task. Fisherman at The Fishing Hut As a fisherman at The Fishing Hut, the player will be given a fishing rod to cast at the shoreline. As soon as the rod is equipped, the player can cast it, although it won't do anything unless they are on the shore. In due time, the fishing float will sink into the water, and the player will then reel in the line to earn a fish, which promptly disappears. If the player reels in the line before a fish bites, nothing will happen, though the player will now have to cast the line again. There was a bug in which you can always get a fish on your first try (so you can end your shift and start shift then repeat). This was fixed. A level one player will earn 13 dollars per completed task. Seller at Ben's Ice Cream As a seller at Ben's Ice Cream, the player will make ice cream to sell to customers. Customers will walk up to one of three windows, announce their order, which the player will then create. There are three flavors of ice cream (strawberry, chocolate, and vanilla) as well as three toppings (sprinkles, caramel sauce, and peanuts.) Customers will request two scoops of ice cream (of varying flavors) and occasionally one topping. If the player gives them the correct order, they will leave. If the player gives the incorrect order, they will announce this, then walk away. If the player waits too long (despite the noticeably longer time window) they will simply leave without saying a word. A level one player will earn 12 dollars per completed task. Stocker at Bloxburg Fresh Food As a stocker at Bloxburg Fresh Food, the player will take crates from the back of Bloxburg Fresh Food and restock dwindling shelves. If a shelf is low on stock, then the player will be granted the option to restock it, though they must be holding a crate obtained at the back of the store. If a shelf is full, the option is not granted. Once a shelf has been stocked, it will be put on a timer until it is eventually low again. Most shelves will appear visibly low on stock, although some do not change appearance. This can make the job a bit finicky at times. For players not on the job, all shelves appear stocked. A level one player will earn 10 dollars per completed task. Janitor at Green Clean As a janitor at Green Clean, the player will clean up trash as well as clean graffiti off of buildings. There are three types of trash, and two different animations. There are spilled sodas, trash heaps, and graffiti. Once a mess is cleaned, another will appear. Trash only seems to appear around the front of the store, along Stylez Hair Studio, as well as around Bloxy Burgers. Soda and trash heaps will show the player using a Push Broom to wipe away the mess. Graffiti will depict the player spraying the wall, and then reaching up to use a sponge to wipe away the paint. Trash heaps seem to be slightly random, spilled soda cups are multicolored, and graffiti, will say miscellaneous things, some of which relate to the game or its developers. For instance, one of the various types of graffiti says "Coeptus", who is the owner and developer of Welcome to Bloxburg. Inside of Green Clean, the player can speak to Glen the Janitor, though his dialogue is limited. At the back of the store, there are various shelves stocked with cleaning supplies. Upon entry, the work shift will begin, and the player will be given the tools necessary for the job. A level one player will earn 11 dollars per completed task. Woodcutter at Lovely Lumber As a Woodcutter at Lovely Lumber, the player will cut trees with an axe. Trees grow to the left of Lovely Lumber. They can be chopped down by the player, who must be standing in a certain position, and then click the "chop" button to swing at the tree once. It takes around 10 swings per tree. Once the tree is down, the player will have completed one task. Lovely Lumber is run by Jack Lumber,'' a friendly lumberjack. His dialogue reveals that everyone in his family is named Jack, which he believes to be the best name. '''A level one player will earn 16 dollars per completed task.' Cashier at Bloxburg Fresh Food As a cashier at Bloxburg Fresh Food, the player will scan and bag food for customers. A player can choose to work behind one of four registers. A customer will walk from a single file line to the register, and begin placing their items on a conveyor belt. The player will be given the option to scan each individual food item, but this will have no effect unless bags have been placed on the left of the work station. The player can place a total of 8 bags, though customers only use 2-4 of them at a time. When the player presses done, all bags will disappear (including empty ones). Once the player uses 50 bags, they will run out. If this happens, the screen on the register that normally functions as the "Done!" button will instead say "You're out of bags! Get more in the back warehouse." Right outside of the back room of Bloxburg Fresh Food is a stack of crates labeled "BAGS." If the player interacts with a crate, the player will obtain a few bags. When the player returns to the aisle, instead of being given the option to place a bag, the player will now be able to refill the bags. The bags will be consumed, and the player now has another 50 bags to work with. A level one player will earn 15 dollars per completed task. Pizza Baker at Pizza Planet As a pizza baker at Pizza Planet, the player will cook specific pizzas. The kitchen is located at the back of Pizza Planet. In here are 4 different work stations, from which the player can see the requested pizza on a pad to their right, and then create the pizza for it to be pushed out onto a conveyor that leads to the oven. There are also various crates on either side that can be used to refill the work stations when they inevitably run out of ingredients. When the player interacts with the station pictured on the right, they can place dough. From here, they will be given a GUI that lets them add sauce, then cheese, and then finally toppings. There are three toppings; vegetables, pepperoni, and ham. The player must make the pizza specified on the pad, or else an error noise will play, the pad will be blocked by a red X, and the player must wait several seconds to see the new order. If they succeed and make the right pizza, however, a small tune will play, and the pad will white out for a few seconds before showing the next pizza. Once enough pizzas have been cooked, the station will appear empty, and the pad will now say "You're out of ingredients! Take a crate to restock", and display an ingredient crate. Crates are on the far left and right of the kitchen. When the player interacts with one, they will pick it up. The crate will disappear for a moment, then reappear. The player can interact with an empty or full work station to refill it. The player is capable of working multiple stations at once, which helps make it one of the most lucrative jobs currently in the game. This job does not make the player wait on the game, instead the true limit is the chef's skill-set and how fast they can make a pizza successfully. A level one player will earn 13 dollars per completed task. Deliveryperson at Pizza Planet As a Deliveryperson at Pizza Planet, the player will be riding a moped to deliver pizza to a customer waiting somewhere on the map. The delivery area is accessible from the inside and outside of Pizza Planet. Here, there will be a conveyor that dispenses Pizzas for the player to pick up. Once the pizza is picked up, a bright orange arrow will appear, indicating where the waiting customer is on the map. A "Pizza Moped" is located directly outside the delivery area, and will aid in arriving to the customer. Customers are seen waiting outside in various areas, generally the side of the road. When the pizza is delivered, the customer will turn around, walk for a bit, and then disappear. The player can now return to the delivery area to get the next pizza. Deliveryperson offers the highest pay per completed task in the game, making it an extremely popular job among players. However, a major disadvantage is the slow and tedious process of delivering pizzas. A level one player will earn 60 dollars per completed task. Hairdresser at Stylez Hair Studio As a hairdresser at Stylez Hair Studio, the player will be giving customers different hairstyles and hair colors. When the player stands behind a chair, a customer will sit down in it from their single file line. The mirror in front of them will now display the customer, as well as four different arrows. The first two allow the player to scroll through the selection of hairs, to the left and to the right. The other two let the player select the hair color. The customer will announce the desired hairstyle and hair color, and then the player will select the requested. If the player succeeds, a task has been completed, and the customer will leave. If the player fails, an error noise will play, and the customer will exit the studio. If the player waits too long, then the customer will get up, and leave. A level one player will earn 13 dollars per completed task. Mechanic at Mike's Motors As a mechanic at Mike's Motors, the player will be painting, refilling, and replacing tires on mopeds and motorbikes. When the player arrives at a workstation, the customer will roll their vehicle up onto a platform, and then declare their request. This can either be an oil change, a paint-job, or a tire change. There are four paints; red, black, green, and purple. These are in the form of paint sprayers, and can be found on a table. If the customer wants an oil change, then the player can use oil cans found on a table similar to that of the paint sprayers. There are also 3 types of tires, all found on racks on the left of the store; Bloxster, moped, and classic wheels. If the customer wants their tires changed, then both the front and back ones must be done individually. A level one player will earn 23 dollars per completed task. The Jobs from Highest to Lowest # Deliveryperson at Pizza Planet # Mechanic at Mike's Motors # Woodcutter at Lovely Lumber # Cashier at Bloxburg Fresh Food # Fisherman at the Fishing Hut(tied with #6 and #7) # Pizza Baker at Pizza Planet(tied with #5 and #7) # Hairdresser at Stylez Hair Studio(tied with #6 and #7) # Seller at Ben's Ice Cream # Janitor at Green Clean # Stocker at Bloxburg Fresh Food # Cashier at Bloxy Burgers Similar Jobs # The 2 Cashier jobs, Hairdresser, Mechanic, Seller # Deliveryperson # Cook, Janitor, Stocker, Fisherman, Woodcutter Tips * The higher your mood is, the higher you will get paid. ** Because of this, it is extremely advisable to turn into work in a great mood, and then proceed to work until your mood begins to stoop to a lower level. * There is no limit to how many jobs the player can have at once. ** It is advisable to try out each job and then select the one that is right for you! If you change your mind later, it will be difficult to achieve the level you had in your previous one. * The "Excellent Employee" gamepass will increase the amount of cash earned, as well as the rate by which the player promotes. * The Pizza Delivery gives you the most money per customer, while the Cashier at Bloxy Burgers gives you the least. Trivia * Getting to level 50 in any job will grant you an Excellence Award relating to that job, although this is very hard to achieve without the "Excellent Employee" gamepass. * All checks will be signed by "Mr. Blox." ** Oddly, this is written in handwriting while everything else on the check is not. Category:Jobs